Ya que no soy popular, me quedaré en medio
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Una confesión pone a temblar a Tomoko quien no sabiendo como responder elude su sentido común dejando que su corazón la guíe por primera vez. Pero el destino es cruel y el tiempo no deja dar su respuesta, quedandosela guardada hasta el momento final. Yuri ChicaxChica
1. Chapter 1

Solo le quedaba observarla mientras se marchaba, estaba bastante confundida y en su interior una gran batalla se libraba. _"Déjame abrazarte una vez más"_ recordaba claramente como si no fuera haber habido ninguna distracción, aquel abrazo y lo genial que la hiso sentir, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con un calor agradable que rápidamente se convirtió en una necesidad tan fuerte como respirar.

Tomoko Kuroki se maldijo por haber estado tan ciega, en ese momento ya a lo lejos Megumi se despide una última vez agitando su mano mostrando una sonrisa como siempre lo había hecho. Tomoko ve y temblorosa medio lavanda su mano derecha imitando aquel gesto acompañándole una mueca triste que le sigue una lagrima que de sus ojos verdes se derrama.

" _mis ojos siempre te buscaban"_

─ Adiós… senpai

Como le hubiera gustado haber sido todo para la presidenta del consejo, mientras solo ya había quedado las revelaciones que tarde habían llegado. Aquella chica mayor en su corazón guardaba tanto cariño hacia su menor desde aquel día en el que la vio toda ensangrentada y pálida.

" _me gustas mucho Tomoko-chan"_

Una declaración fue parte de la despedida ya sin duda atormentaría a Tomoko por el resto de sus días, su alma que suspiraba esperando aquel instante en que su príncipe la reclame como novia, aquel príncipe jamás existiría pues en el corazón puro de una hermosa mujer el amor floreció para ella… para Tomoko.

─ Kuroki ─ alguien llama desde la distancia perturbando la soledad de nombrada

Kuroki hace un gesto limpiando su rostro para que no la vieran tan mal, vuelve a ocultar su ojo derecho tras sus cabellos el mismo que rojo por el dolor era más notorio. Con la cabeza gacha acude al llamado y sigilosa llega hasta esas dos chicas que le esperaban impacientes.

─ ¿ahora que tienes? ─ pregunta Yuri pero conociéndola desde antes deja su curiosidad y continua adelante

─ nada ─ susurra débil esperando que haya sido suficiente para que no la bombardearan con preguntas estúpidas que ella no quería responder.

Mientras tras un árbol una rubia que había visto toda la escena maldiciendo aquel momento en el que su compañera Tomoko con tal desagrado como siempre repudiaba el comportamiento que tuvo con la ex presidenta del consejo.

─ Esa maldita tratando de aprovecharse de una de las chicas que se gradúan justo antes de su partida… ─ decía aquella rubia apretando los dientes con rabia ─ ¡siempre tan repulsiva!

Pero sus palabras no reflejaban lo que sus ojos transmitían, y en aquellas gotas cristalinas que corrían por su mejilla las palabras cambiaban de significado. Siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención de la chica de ojos verdes, siempre insultándola por como veía a otras chicas y no le prestaba atención a ella, siempre enamorada de esa pequeña paliducha que tan mal le caía.

─ ¿Por qué… me enoja tanto? ─ _¿qué es lo que ha cambiado en mí?_

Tomoko no estaba bien con la confesión de su senpai, si bien aquello la hiso sentirse amada por primera vez, la decisión aún no había sido tomada dejando que Megumi se marchara con la duda. Sin más que sentir que la frustración misma, Tomoko había revelado que en sus dos años de preparatoria había dejado que una oportunidad se le escapara, una oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero ¿estaba bien hacer eso? ¿Hubiera correspondido de corazón los sentimientos de Megumi? ¿Qué había sido su esfuerzo para ser popular en el colegio? ¿Cómo le hubiera afectado su vida social?

De cualquier forma esas preguntas ya no podían ser respondidas, y aunque pudiera hacerlo ya no tenía caso gastar cerebro. La verdad era que ya no se podía retroceder en el tiempo, ya no podía experimentar un romance abierto o en su defecto prohibido con la presidenta del consejo… Megumi ya se había marchado.

Cayó sobre su cama sin siquiera quitarse su uniforme, se sentía enferma de una u otra forma. Se arrastró con pesar hasta estar en una posición más cómoda pero la comodidad parecía haberse esfumado, ya no tenía ganas de servirle a su cuerpo que doliendo se quejaba. Tomoko miró el techo creando la imagen de su senpai en el espacio, sonriendo ella logro estirar su brazo pero lejos de alcanzarla su mano se cansó cayendo a un costado mientras empezó a sollozar.

─ También me gustas… senpai

Rodo a su costado y tomó una almohada que contra su pecho fuertemente abrazó, queriendo imitar el cuerpo de Megumi para lograr sentirse mejor, pero aquello solo aumentaba el dolor de su pecho pues aunque imagine con los ojos cerrados a su senpai cuando vuelva a la realidad sabrá que nada es real y que Megumi ya no estará más para abrazarla.

" _mañana me iré"_ aquellos recuerdos son lo único que quedaba _"tomaré mis estudios superiores en Inglaterra"_ Pero no era justo, no lo era

─ Mujerzuela estúpida

" _lamento decírtelo así de repente, pero no pude contenerme… me dolería mucho que me marchara sin haber confesado lo que siento por ti"_

─ Estúpida… yo…

" _aun si no recibo una respuesta de tu parte… quiero que sepas Tomoko-chan… que me enamoré… de ti, te amo"_

─ Yo… sniff… yo… yo soy estúpida

Hundió su rostro triste en la almohada y ahogó los gemidos que su llanto provocaba, cada vez con mayor fuerza presionaba sobre su pecho el objeto, en intento para sacar todo ese mal que lleva por dentro. Distancia no era lo que Tomoko quería, ella no quiere alejarse de las personas que la aman, pero el destino estaba para hacerla perderse en la soledad.

El celular comenzó a sonar y a regañadientes miró sobre su pantalla para ver cuál era el imbécil que le llamaba. Un nombre que no le incomodaba pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a escuchar a su amiga hablar cosas maravillosas, sobre sí misma, y su novio el tonto que probablemente solo andaba con la castaña por el simple hecho de tener un hermoso y desarrollado cuerpo.

Mentalmente Tomoko se preguntó cuánto duraría todo esa farsa de telenovela, y cuando estaría su amiga llorando entre sus brazos y aprovechándose de lo indefensa. Tomoko sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos antes de contestar la llamada

─ Hola Yuu-chan

─ ¡hola Mokocchi! ¿Cómo estás? ─ ella preguntaba como era su estado, pero sabiendo cómo era la chica cabeza hueca, no estaba bien ser sincera aunque casi nunca lo era

─ yo… estoy bien ─ dijo en tono bajo

─ ¡qué bueno! Oye ¿está libre mañana?

─ bueno… supongo

─ Perfecto, entonces te espero donde ya sabes, tengo algo importante que decirte

 _¿Importante? Conociéndola seguro que es algo relacionado con el bobo de su novio_ ─ ¿no podrías decírmelo ahora?

─ ¡no! No podría, así no funcionaria

 _Acaso me dirá que ya no es virgen o algo así, esta mujerzuela_ ─ bueno… hasta mañana entonces

─ Claro, no lo olvides Mokocchi, es una cita ¡adiós!

Tomoko cortó la llamada y aventó su celular a una esquina _. Como se le ocurre, en estos momentos solos quiero estar sola… ¡un momento! Tal vez si le cuento lo que me sucedió ella pueda ayudarme a superarlo… ¡maldición senpai! Otra vez estas en mi cabeza_

Tomoko dejó que el recuerdo de aquel día la abrumara nuevamente, sintiendo aquel dolor en su pecho trató de conciliar el sueño. Un poco de descanso debería bastar, verdad, pues fácil fue caer profundamente dormida luego de una imagen que parecía infinita revolotear en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente recordando su compromiso, de mala gana Tomoko se arregló, si así se lo puede llamar, para aquella ocasión. No era nada de otro mundo, aquel mismo lugar donde se había estado juntando con Yuu desde que entraron en la preparatoria.

Divisó luego a la chica en cuestión al otro lado de la calle, lado donde estaría el lugar del compromiso. Solo faltaba cruzar la calle y estaría descansando de todo el ajetreo que sufrió en el trayecto. La chica Yuu la ve y saluda agitando la mano, con eso incitando a Tomoko a que apresure el paso, pues bien no debería ser tan simple ya que algo malo puede pasar

─ Tomoko-chan

Tomoko reconoció esa voz instantáneamente, y de forma lenta se giró hacia aquella que la nombró, su vista se iluminó y al contacto con aquellos ojos que siempre la buscaban, reaccionó de forma tímida agachando la mirada.

─ se-se-senpai hola ─ logró decir con voz susurrante ─ creí queque ha habías dicho que hoy tete irías del país

─ No podía irme sin verte una última vez Tomoko-chan ─ dijo Megumi como algo natural acompañándole una sonrisa encantadora

─ a ssi jeje…

Megumi se acercó hasta estar junto a ella y enseguida entre sus brazos la estrechó, Tomoko no se movió quedando anonadada pero para sus adentros una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba, todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el calor de su senpai que la envolvía. Con sus manos temblorosas quiso devolver aquel gesto, pero el movimiento era demasiado lento así acabándose el tiempo, Megumi la soltó despacio como si frágil fuera ella, pero antes de hacerlo completamente sobre los labios de Tomoko deposito un fugas beso.

─ ha habido un problema con mis documentos, aún tengo una semana para despedirme apropiadamente ─ dijo Megumi tan cerca de Tomoko que casi podía sentirla besando sus labios nuevamente ─ aun puedo estar contigo un poco más Tomoko-chan

Del otro lado de la calle Yuu atónita miraba la escena prácticamente tragando moscas, y pronto del fondo de su cuerpo surge una amarga sensación. Apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo sus propias uñas enterrarse en las palmas de las manos, aquello no era más que el producto de sus nuevos sentimientos… los celos

─ _¡quien rayos se cree esa perra para besar así a mi Mokocchi!_


	2. Chapter 2

Su vista estaba nublada con el solo sentir de las caricias de aquella chica, su corazón acelerado golpeaba con emoción su pecho y de él suspiros salieron sonidos que para Megumi fueron los más lindos.

─ senpai

Megumi se alejó de sus labios y de ella, retrocedió un paso para darle el respiro que Tomoko necesitaba. La chica de ojos verdes quedó en estado de parálisis sin saber cómo continuar aquellos con su senpai.

─ Tomoko-chan… ¿fue tu primer beso? ─ preguntó inclinándose un poco con una sonrisa juguetona adornándole

─ yoyo… senpai… ¿queque estás haciendo a aquí? ─ no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar pero si reconocía cual era el principal error

─ Ya te lo dije ─ respondió, pues en efecto ya lo había dicho pero Tomoko estaba en otro mundo ─ pero no es tan importante, lo más importante es que… no podía dejarte sin saber lo que tú piensas de mí

¿Qué pensaba sobre ella?

Tomoko tenía bien en claro que la chica que tenía enfrente era la más hermosa que había visto jamás y que solo ella ha provocado que todos sus sentidos se disparen. Ella provoca que su corazón se acelere, ella hace que titubee más que nunca y por ella Tomoko reconocía lo que sin duda podría ser su primer amor.

Pero… de que servía decirle lo que sentía si la iba a abandonar, no estaba mejor guardarse sus sentimientos y dejar que todo siga como antes. Sin embargo, Tomoko podía saber con solo mirar a Megumi y sus recientes movimientos, de que la chica, esperaba al menos conquistarla y que decidiera llegar juntas a algo mucho más grande que su amistad.

Eso desconcertaba a Tomoko

─ Si… fue… mi primer beso ─ no le quedaba más que responder a su pregunta con un ligero sonrojo

─ Tomoko-chan… ─ susurro Megumi y se acercó para tomar las manos de Tomoko entre las suyas, la chica de ojos verdes no pudo mirarle y con ello desvió su vista a sus manos ─ también fue mi primer beso

Una sonrisa dibujó Tomoko, algo arrogante pues de ser cierto sentía "pena" por esos bobos que siempre anduvieron tras la presidenta del consejo. Oírla decir que Tomoko fue la primera en besar a la senpai aunque fue al revés, solo hiso que su ego se disparara. Pero de todas formas no podía demostrarse superior frente a Megumi, había algo que se lo impedía pero dentro de ella se estaba sintiendo superior.

─ Tomoko-chan ─ dijo Megumi sacando a la chica de sus delirios internos ─ ya que te encontré de casualidad, me gustaría que pasearas conmigo ─ si estaba emocionada y de ceder estaría más que feliz de pasar el rato con la chica.

─ Bueno… yo ─ claro que a Tomoko le gustaría pasar el rato con su senpai, pero…

─ ¡Mokocchi! ─ Las chicas voltearon hacia donde había salido ese llamado ─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te tardas demasiado?

Megumi sintió esa mirada ardiente que se posó sobre ella, esa chica la estaba ahuyentando, Megumi podía sentirlo con solo observarla.

─ Lo siento Yuu-chan

Que era eso, Megumi sintió algo raro en su pecho, el sentimiento se volvió doloroso al ver a Tomoko ser más fluida con aquella chica. Quien era y que deseaba de Tomoko, cual eran sus intenciones para interrumpir así de pronto.

─ fue culpa mía ─ dijo Megumi disculpándose aunque no sintió la necesidad real de hacerlo ─ entretuve a Tomoko-chan y no tome en consideración de que tal vez alguien esperaba por ella

─ no se preocupe ud ─ decía Yuu con una sonrisa fingida ─ Mokocchi casi siempre acostumbra a llegar tarde a nuestras CITAS

Megumi retrocedió y su alma se quebró, su corazón dolía al repetir en su cabeza aquellas palabras de la chica. Acaso estaba pérdida ya, pero si Tomoko había dicho que era su primer beso, no, ella estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

─ Bueno, si nos disculpa ud…

─ Imae… Megumi Imae ─ se presentó para que no se le olvidara que tan fácil no la iba a tener

─ Imae-san, debemos continuar

Tomoko no estaba entendiendo la actitud de Yuu, era la primera vez que la veía comportarse así, tan posesiva tan irritada. Yuu tomo la mano de Tomoko quien hasta el momento se había hecho a un lado y la trajo más cerca para luego, procurando de qué Megumi viera, entrelazar los dedos de sus manos y apretándola con firmeza.

─ Que tenga un buen día Imae-san ─ dijo y se volteó para jalar a la chica de ojos verdes en dirección opuesta.

Tomoko estaba siendo arrastrada por su amiga mientras sobre sus hombros echaba un vistazo a su senpai que estática se había quedado. A lo lejos pudo distinguir algo en su mirada, un brillo que rodaba desde sus ojos por su mejilla, era sin duda una lágrima.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando pero luego de ser consiente y dejar sus delirios a un lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una zona con mucha vegetación, y por la tranquilidad del lugar, estaba lejos del bullicio de la ciudad.

Tomoko miró a su amiga que le daba la espalda, con esperanza de que no le haya sucedido algo malo, tomo el hombro de la chica y espero que ella reaccionara. Yuu se giró dándole una mirada dulce como siempre lo había hecho, tomo la mano de Tomoko y se inclinó sobre ella para besar la frente de la chica.

─ ¿Quién es esa chica? ─ Yuu clavó una feroz mirada que de repente apareció _¿Qué le sucede?_

─ ella es mi senpai… en realidad se acaba de graduar ─ _es como si Yuu-chan estuviera celosa… no eso es imposible… ¡no me jodas es verdad!_

─ Lo siento Mokocchi ─ dijo suavizando sus hombros ─ es solo que… ¡espera! ¿Ella ya se graduó?

Tomoko afirmó moviendo la cabeza, casi pudo ver en la expresión de Yuu una pisca repentina de alegría. _Parece que si esta celosa, pero no entiendo, ella tiene novio ¿porque estaría celosa, acaso le gusta Imae-senpai?_

─ Mokocchi ─ Yuu uso la voz más sensual que una vez inspiro deseos lascivos en los que la escucharon ─ ¿Qué piensas sobre mí?

 _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_ ─ estas bien… supongo ─ _¡si están bien buena maldita mujerzuela!_

─ No ─ movió la cabeza despacio ─ quiero decir ¿crees que soy bonita?

─ Pues si eres bastante bonita ─ _no puede ser, de ser mentira, esto no me está pasando de verdad._ Tomoko miro a su alrededor buscando señales de vida por el lugar pero no había nada más que ellas dos y un verde que les rodea. _¡maldición! Este era su jugada, aquí no hay nadie, si llegasen a violarme ni aunque gritara con todas mis fuerzas nadie vendría a rescatarme_

─ sabes Mokocchi ─ Yuu se le acerco y por instinto de supervivencia Tomoko retrocedió hasta que un tronco de un árbol le cerró el paso _¡de donde diablos salió esto!_ ─ tengo algo importante que confesarte

─ Yu Yuu-chan… ¿Cómo vas con tu novio? ─ dijo tratando de desviar la atención de la chica, pero eso no era una buena estrategia

─ Bueno… eso es algo que debo confesar ─ Yuu aprisiono a la chica más baja entre sus brazos, Tomoko enrojeció al instante al sentirse esa presión del cuerpo desarrollado de Yuu sobre el suyo ─ yo no tengo un novio, nunca lo tuve

 _¿Qué? ¡Esta perra nos mintió! Aun así ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacerme?_ ─ Pero… pero

─ no digas nada ─ Yuu puso un dedo sobre los labios de Tomoko ─ creo que debo disculparme contigo, la verdad es que nunca me sentí atraída por los chicos ─ _¡maldición es lesbiana! Espera un momento, a mí me gusta Imae-senpai entonces… ¡yo también soy lesbiana!_

─ Yuu-chan… ─ trato de decir pero su cuerpo estaba algo flojo por el impacto de la noticia y sus propias conclusiones _. ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo reaccionar… su esencia de mujer… me está nublando la mente_ ─ ¿Qué… que quieres decir?

─ siempre he estado interesada en alguien… no pude decirlo Mokocchi, no pude decírtelo porque creí que te alejarías de mi ─ _es eso ¡¿yo le gusto?!_ ─ Pero hoy… cuando te vi con… ella… ─ Yuu hizo una mueca recordando bien los que antes había sucedido ─ supe que ya no podía posponerlo por más tiempo… yo estoy enamorada…

─ Yuu-chan…

Yuu se inclinó sobre ella y un beso suave y tierno depositó sobre los labios de Tomoko, la chica baja se dejó llevar presa de aquellas sensaciones, pero algo era diferente. _Es tan suave, como Imae-senpai pero yo no me siento igual… me gusta pero… Imae-senpai._ Tomoko reacciono alejándose despacio para no parecer incomoda por el atrevimiento de Yuu

─ me gustas mucho Mokocchi ─ dijo y busco nuevamente los labios de la chica de ojos verdes ─ te amo, por favor hazme tu novia.

 **Hola, mi nombre es Gabriel y estoy aquí para decirles que se vayan al diablo. Na es mentira. Pero lo que no es mentira es que el otro fic de Watamote tal vez no lo continúe, la verdad esto es solo experimentos que estoy haciendo, pues, me gusta mucho Watamote siempre y cuando termine en algo Yuri, como Emoticon-san queriendo ser la única que Tomoko debe mirar jajaja XD. Debo disculparme por errores en esta cosa y dejar de perder la motivación, bueno ahí ustedes dirán si merece la pena.**

 **Saben, debo aclarar que el titulo "me quedaré en medio" se refiere a que Tomoko no va a mover un solo dedo y que dejará que las cosas sigan su curso, así que tanto Megumi como Yuu y una que otra por ahí sera bienvenida y Tomoko no hará nada para rechazarlas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de la confesión de su amiga Yuu, Tomoko no se sintió precisamente de una forma maravillosa. Por un lado le hacia sentirse superior, el solo hecho de tener a dos de las más hermosas prácticamente babeando por ella, aunque así no sea en realidad. Pero, por otro lado, se sintió insegura de sus propios sentimientos.

— ¿soy tan patética?

Aquellas dos mujeres que declararon su amor son las primeras y tal vez las únicas, desde su punto de vista. _Tengo tan mala suerte aunque no lo parezca… Imae-senpai… Yuu-chan… que difícil decisión._

Tomoko creía sin duda sobre los sentimientos de ambas chicas, y ahí venían los problemas. Megumi la atraía ya sea por su belleza o por sus cualidades únicas, sabía que la amaba y que ella también se sentía de la misma manera. ¿Por qué no corresponder esos sentimientos y dejarse de juegos?

— de que sirve ahora

Era simple la respuesta que Tomoko tenía para dicha pregunta, ¿de que servía corresponderle a Megumi si la chica terminaría lejos de Tomoko negándole el romance con el que siempre soñó?. Megumi ya había aclarado el por qué de su partida y por qué aún seguía en el país, eso fue un punto negativo.

— si me enamoro más de ella, cuando llegue el momento de la despedida… seguramente me derrumbaré

En el caso de Yuu, Tomoko no pudo rechazarla en ese mismo momento en el que declaró sus sentimientos, aunque por su amiga la única atracción que sentía era simple deseo sexual, no le negó la duda, pues ¿Quién no quiere tener un romance con la sensual Yuu?

— Yuu-chan no me abandonará ¿verdad?

La razón simple que Tomoko tenía para dejar que Yuu se ilusionase con ella era precisamente esa… Yuu no la abandonara. Yuu podía lograr que Tomoko olvidase su amor por Megumi, eso la chica de ojos verdes lo tenía presente, y podría lograr que Tomoko aprendiera a amarla.

Con el pasar de los años lograría corresponderle sus sentimientos a su amiga, y si bien puede no funcionar, por lo menos se quedaría con la experiencia de un romance y podría regodearse en la gloria de ser la primera de aquella a la que a sus espaldas llama "mujerzuela". Por otro lado sería un buen comienzo para experimentar su sexualidad y que tanto puede aplicar de lo aprendido en los videojuegos y novelas visuales, pondría a prueba sus habilidades con Yuu y si acaso fallaba simplemente no le haría sentirse tan deprimida.

 _No puede decirle que "no" a Imae-senpai ni a Yuu-chan, al menos experimentaré los placeres de la carne con Yuu-chan y la haré mi novia tal como ella lo desea. Jejeje casi siento lastima por esos idiotas que gustan de ella, pues ella será mía._

Tomoko estaba acostada sobre su cama pensando sobre su suerte actual, alegrándose de los buenos puntos que tenía tener a dos chicas babeando por ella. Pero su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido con un nuevo descubrimiento que podría ser beneficioso o todo lo contrario para su vida social

— ¡soy una lesbiana! — No es que fuera despistada, pero con todo lo que le había pasado había pasado por alto ese detalle.

En ese momento oyó el timbre de la puerta, fastidiándole pues no había nadie en casa más que ella misma. Así pues bajó de su habitación y fue a atender la puerta encontrándose con una muy agradable sorpresa

— Hola Tomoko-chan — dijo esa bella chica que con tan solo sonreír provocó que el corazón de Tomoko se acelerara

— Imae-senpai

Megumi se inclinó sobre ella presionando sus labios con los de la chica desprevenida. Así pues continuo hasta la habitación de la ojiverde donde Megumi le demostró el grado de su enamoramiento. Fue tan repentino pero Tomoko no objeto ni después de verse completamente desnuda frente a su senpai, ni siquiera pregunto cómo fue que Imae supo donde vivía.

Pero a quién diablos le importaba eso. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba a punto de experimentar algo nuevo!


	4. Chapter 4

Las horas pasaban sin que ella les prestara atención, ahí dentro del salón donde el profesor parecía hablar sin que nadie le importe, Tomoko mira hacia un lugar fuera de su campo, un lugar en su interior.

Recuerda suspirando aquel hermoso instante, pero la realidad al final fue cruel, así había sido siempre. Deprimirse quedaba maldiciendo todo aquello que se moviera por esa tierra, a todos aquellos que son ajenos a su sufrimiento, todos… no tienen idea.

— Me lastimas senpai — susurra despacio hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos queriendo acortar la tortuosa clase con un poco de sueño.

Intenta no pensar en ello, solo en los bueno del instante. Pero sin más al finalizar la noche y tal cual lo recuerda, Megumi se aleja.

— _te amo Tomoko-chan_

— _¿te iras senpai? —_ sabia la respuesta pero muy en el fondo no quería que aquello sucediera

— _lo lamento, en verdad quisiera quedarme contigo un poco mas_

— _entonces vete_

— _Tomoko-chan por favor_

— _vete_

— _perdóname_

— … _no importa_

Era una maldita mentira, pero de todas formas no se podía evitar aun con sus lágrimas no podía lograr que Megumi se quedara con ella. Una parte deseaba poder hacer algo, deseaba que su senpai volviera la noche siguiente y continuara diciéndole que la ama, mas eso no iba a pasar. Otra parte de ella quería gritar e insultarla por haberla enamorado y luego abandonarla, pero eso sería lastimar a la chica que ama.

— A esta hora ya debiste haberte marchado — fue clara Megumi, lo que pareció ser una muestra de amor puro disfrazaba una dolorosa despedida —fue bonito… lindo haberme entregado a ti Megumi Imae

— pero como dicen algunos… la vida continua — Tomoko ya tenía un pan "b"

Silenciosa agarró su celular y discreta escribió un texto que luego envió a su amiga la puta-chan, con ello el plan debía seguir y ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo sentiría mucho por Megumi pero algo de culpa tenía esa mujerzuela, pero le quedaba el consuelo de haber sido por una noche de ella y reclamar en ese instante su corazón y despediría en sus pensamientos ese amor mientras esperaba el final de las clases para ir a su casa y continuar viviendo.

Pues ahí donde había despedido a su senpai esa mañana se encontró en esa tarde con Yuu Naruse, y agradeció que ella la abrazara tan fuerte porque si lo necesitaba. Milagrosamente no había nadie en esa casa aquella tarde, esa fue una fortuna de la cual Tomoko agradeció.

— Yuu-chan ¿es correcto esto? — _siempre quise manosearte completamente, ahora no estoy muy segura de ello_

— me hace muy feliz que sientas lo mismo por mí — le respondió Yuu acostada en la cama de Tomoko completamente desnuda — por eso quiero darte una pequeña muestra de mi amor Mokocchi

Tal y como eran sus palabras, Yuu pedía a gritos lo que una vez Tomoko quiso hacerle a la chica "puta-chan" con a veces se refería. Sin embargo el recuerdo de su senpai no se borraría así de fácil, pero Tomoko estaba dispuesta a intentarlo y comenzaría hacerlo buscando los brazos de Yuu.

— Yuu-chan… dime si hay algo que te incomoda — _¡no puede ser que estoy a punto de molerme a tijerasos con esta perra!_

— nada de lo que me hagas me podrá molestar — Yuu se arrastró hasta Tomoko y ayudo a la chica a quitarse la última prenda de ropa que tenía — eres perfecta para mi… — dijo acercando sus labios a los de Tomoko — espero poder cumplir tus expectativas

Y con un beso Yuu dio inicio a la que sin dudar se convertirá en la mejor tarde de sexo para Tomoko y para sí misma, aunque algo inexperta dejó el trabajo pesado para Tomoko quien parecía tener una amplia experiencia en la materia.

— _perdóname senpai… lo siento mucho pero no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta… tampoco es como si fuera tan idiota… senpai… juro y te recordaré… menos en las noches de sexo ahí después posiblemente me acuerde de ti. Adiós senpai, te amo_

— ¡Mokocchi! ¿Qué es eso?

— ah este, es mi dedo, perdón ¿te dolió?

— bueno no… es que… se sintió raro por ahí, me sorprendiste… pero me gusto


End file.
